


pet sounds

by fillintheblank



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillintheblank/pseuds/fillintheblank
Summary: Hinata decides that he and Kageyama need to come up with pet names.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 21





	pet sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I posted this before and then deleted it, so now I'm reposting with a couple changes. Oh, and if you haven't heard it before, you should totally check out the album "Pet Sounds" by the Beach Boys. It's god-tier. Thank you for reading!!

“Wait, Kageyama, now that we’re dating, we totally need to come up with pet names for each other.”

Kageyama’s brows knit together. “We do?”

“Yes! Obviously,” Hinata huffed.

“But don’t you already call me Bakageyama?”

“I mean, yeah, but pet names need to be _nice_.”

Kageyama still looked confused, but Hinata was dead set on coming up with good pet names. Every romance movie he’d ever seen had pet names, and Hinata wasn’t about to risk ruining his shiny new relationship with improper nomenclature.

“Here, I’ll go first,” Hinata offered, “I was thinking I should try playing off your name. How do you feel about Kags?”

“No.”

“Kaggy-Waggy?”

“That’s disgusting.”

“The Kagster.”

Kageyama slapped his hand over Hinata’s mouth. “That’s enough of that. My turn.”

Hinata pulled Kageyama’s hand off of his face and looked at him expectantly. Kageyama looked back, face blank. A minute passed. And then another. Hinata was starting to get concerned. 

“Kageyama?”

“Yo.”

“...What?”

“That’s my pet name. Yo.”

Hinata looked at Kageyama in disbelief.

“ _Yo?!_ You stared at me for like, a thousand years, and the pet name you came up with was _Yo_?”

Kageyama scowled. “It’s fitting! You said we should try playing off of our names. Besides, it’s better than ‘The _Kagster_ ’.”

“I was spitballing!”

“You should stop.”

“No, _you_ should stop!” Hinata yelled.

Kageyama threw up his hands. “That doesn’t even make sense!”

“Bakageyama!”

“Dumbass!”

Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other. A slow grin spread across Kageyama’s face. Hinata was a little bit terrified. 

“Hinata, I think we already have pet names.”

“Yeah, _fine_ ,” Hinata grumbled and punched Kageyama on the shoulder. A moment later, he stood on his toes and gave Kageyama a quick kiss on the lips. Both boys blushed. Kageyama was smug for the rest of the day.


End file.
